Orange of My Eye
by B is for Backup
Summary: Not many people have heard of the Envii region. So, almost no one know of it's Champion. When he gets bored enough to leave Envii, he explores the world. Unknown to him, friends await him. Who are these friends? Ash and co? X3


Orange of my Eye

-By: B is for Backup- -

[Notes: My first Pokémon story. I'll try to make it as good as possible in case anyone starts reading this. ^^]

--

[Chapter One: The Moon Hates Me-]

--

Water currents were amazing things. In all the new ways they've been recently changed due to an increase of the Wailord population, even chilly north regions like Sinnoh were nice and temperate. Although, normally warm regions, like the lesser known Envii region, weren't as lucky. All the Whale Pokémon blocking the normal flow of warm water currents left Envii cold, windy and dry. As I said before, water currents are amazing things.

Despite Envii being less known than other regions, such as Kanto and Sinnoh, it still wasn't any different. It had towns, people of course, and while almost unknown, a Pokémon Champion. The Champion was just about unheard of, thus very little people had ever challenged him. No one had emerged victorious either. There was no Elite Four either. You simply walked in challenged the Champion, and walked out a loser. Simple, no?

--

"It's still cold." A pair of dull black eyes stared out a small, dirty window. The eyes shifted left to right, scanning the dark gray sky. A door opened and an elderly man entered the room.

"Panda, are you alright?" The man had a kind face, although it appeared to have seen more pain than most.

"I'm alright, just bored, as always. Are there any challengers?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see." The owner of the dull eyes lifted himself from the ground. Dark, listless eyes, tan brown skin, a full head of unkempt black hair, and a set of boring, baggy clothes. "Steven, why is my life so empty?"

The man chuckled a hearty laugh. "Your life isn't empty Panda, you are the Champion of Envii!"

"Steven, no one challenges me. I am champion of a broken region. I am a champion of no worth. I am champion because no one else wants to be." The old man frowned. He couldn't really deny it. The boy hadn't been challenged in _2 and a half years_. And the region _was_ broken. People only lived in Envii because they couldn't afford to leave. The recent cold made the Region even less attractive. It was rare to get a challenge the Champion if you didn't even want to live here.

"I think I want to leave, Steven. Go out and live elsewhere. Maybe be happy." Panda stated.

"I think that would be wonderful. I've been suggesting it for years. Why haven't you?"

"I'm afraid, that's why." He scratched his head in a way one would expect from a Growlithe. "We would need a new champion anyway."

"I could take care of that." The old man patted an old Poké Ball.

"I wasn't aware you could be champion with one Pokémon, Steven. Besides, you'd have to beat me." He practically yawned out."

"Alright, shall we battle now?" Panda whipped his head toward the old man in shock.

"I'm sorry; I must have heard you wrong. Did you just challenge me to a battle?" Panda had an almost smug look on his face. While he wasn't proud of it, he was the _Champion_ of Envii, the Champion. And while there was few, he was the best.

"You heard correctly. You accept my challenge?"

"But of course. Shall we battle one on one? One Pokémon each?"

"That would be acceptable. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, of course."

--

[28 Minutes Later]

--

Panda returned his defeated Pokémon. His eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, he, The Champion, was just beaten. The old man chuckled and returned his Kingler.

"Quite a battle, eh Panda?" The man looked happy with himself. Although Panda wasn't listening so he did what he always did when he was upset. He changed the subject.

"I think I want to change my name again, Steven."

"I'm afraid that's impossible now, Panda. Your current name is that what I had put on your passport." The old man handed the boy the small booklet.

"Oh, that's quite unfortunate. But more importantly why would I need this?" The old man smiled.

"You are no longer the Champion of Envii, you are therefore no longer bound to this region." Panda frowned. He hated being outsmarted.

"I see, I am banished from Envii then?" Panda gave a questioning look.

Steven smiled at the boy.

"Precisely." Panda wasn't amused. He looked out the window and saw an opening in the cloud cover. The full moon shined in the sky.

"I think the moon hates me." Panda stated.

--

First chapter. Thanks for reading. I know it isn't very good yet, but it will get better. It'll get better. Once Ash and co make their appearance. Review please.


End file.
